The Magic Stone
by sweety sakura
Summary: collab with KJC71790. Based off the magic stone play from ccs movie 2. to possess the stone means to possess immense power. the kinomoto monarch uses the stone's power to oppress his people. princess sakura is tired of seeing the fear and hurt in her people and takes matters in her own hands. using the help of an enemy turned ally, possible love, sakura seeks to destroy the stone.
1. Chapter 1

Another story! This one is based off the Magic Stone play from the Cardcaptor Sakura movie 2 :D

Collab with KJC71790 :)

The Magic Stone

Chapter 1

His fist clenched. No one ever took him seriously! And to make matters worse, his father, just to shut him up, gave him a small parcel of land to rule over. Him! He was currently awaiting his carriage that would take him to his new home on the outskirts.

The only thing the location had going for it was the sea that surrounded it. Would be easy to keep invaders away. He would need the help if he was going to show his family.

He was strong! Courageous! Cunning! Why did they laugh in his face at the prospect of ruling part of the country, secluded in a land his father rarely ventured? He was old enough. Wise enough. Not stupid or lazy like the rest of his brothers. They never lifted a finger like true princes would. But he...he was captain of the army! Not to mention, he made half his father's decisions for him when he was too drunk with drink to be remotely coherent.

The thought made him angry. Really angry.

Who the hell did they think they were...

A servant signaled to him that the carriage was ready. Outside, he nodded to his small regiment that he was able to bring. He scoffed at that fact. His father rarely oversaw the army, so why now to limit the men he could take? He was the one who made them into the men they were today. Fierce. Determined. Unwavering. All that work...for nothing!

He settled into the carriage with a scowl on his face. He would show them all!

The countryside passed quickly, the ride bumpy. His thoughts were just as tumultuous. He hadn't calmed down since before the ride started and his thoughts just continued to get darker and darker. He thought of ways to achieve a large army, but not one where he had to enact a draft of all young males like most warring countries had tried and failed. He thought of ways to gain ultimate respect from his subjects. And then...he would conquer and show his father and brothers just how powerless they were.

"I can help with that," a voice uttered in the darkness of the coach. He ripped his face from the window and stared across the seat. A man was seated there, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. He hadn't remembered him when he entered the coach. How did he appear there when the coach hadn't stopped once?

"What are you...? If you are man, then how is it you stole away in my coach so easily? And if not, are you demon?" he asked bravely, his hand resting on his sword. The other man chuckled.

"I am man, I assure you, Prince. A sorcerer, yes, but definitely man."

The prince waved his hand dismissively. "Begone. I want nothing of your sorcery."

The sorcerer laughed. "I most definitely assure you, Prince, after what I have to offer, you will." The prince turned toward the man, a skeptical look on his face. The sorcerer silenced the question on the prince's tongue with a wave of his finger and pulled a glowing red stone from a fold in his robe. The glow intrigued the prince and he leaned forward examining the stone.

It was jagged and rough, but beautiful. He could feel its power radiating from it, almost pulsating with its own desires. The prince reached out to touch it, but the sorcerer pulled his hand away quickly, hiding the stone back in his robes. The coach plunged into darkness with the absence of the bright red glow. It was significantly cooler as well.

The prince let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "What is it? I felt its immense power. What can it accomplish...?"

The other man grinned, producing the stone again. "Power. Immense power. Armies as large as you command. Complete oppression. Ultimate defeat for anyone that stands in your way..."

Both men seemed entranced by the stone's pulsating power.

"And what do you want in return?" the prince asked finally.

"The fall of the current king, your father," the sorcerer said without a doubt. Worry passed over the prince's face. Could he kill his father...? He knew that his father cared nothing for him, but he was still his father...

He stared at the stone and let the power surround him. He felt the anger rise in his chest and before he realized what he had done, he'd reached out and snatched the stone from the sorcerer. The stone clung to him, the power entering his body and surrounding his senses. He felt renowned strength course through him. His arms felt strong. Legs powerful. Body unrelenting. He stood quickly, nearly hitting his head on the roof of his coach, and let out a dark laugh. The sorcerer grinned maniacally, standing next to him. They locked eyes, and the prince nodded to him, grinning evilly.

"I will kill my father. Most definitely..."

He scaled the castle quickly, the stone absorbed almost fully into his hand. It's power was immense and the pulsating never stopped, but the prince loved it's powerful embrace. Within moments he was in his old bedroom. It was dirty now from neglect the past few weeks.

The prince settled in nicely in his seaside castle. Though smaller than his father's, it was grand on the inside and full of wealth and grandeur. He made peace with the townspeople quickly, earning their trust. The stone provided him an army, which he had used to conquer nearby towns. But they, too, followed him nicely, despite the obvious oppression. In fact, the prince was surprised his father hadn't met him halfway with his own army. The very same army that he trained. But it didn't matter. He didn't lose. And his father would rue the day he cast away his youngest son.

He exited quickly, padding quietly down the hall. He entered each of his brothers' rooms to find them all fast asleep, most in the arms of a whore. The prince's expression darkened. So stupid these fools! Did they care for nothing?! He slit each throat quickly and effortlessly. His swordsmanship had increased significantly, so much that every swing was efficient and noiseless. The power... it was beautiful.

His father's door loomed over him. Even it, too, was gaudy and large. The sight disgusted him. The prince had put so much work into keeping up the defenses of his father's country that his father had become frivolous and lazy! His death would be a righteous move.

He slid inside the room closing the door soundlessly behind him.

"Have you come for me, Death? I welcome you, but I will put up a fight," his father's voice pierced the quiet air. The prince turned scowling. The man lay slumped over his bed, his face red with drink. The stench in the room suggested he had all ready emptied his stomach of its vile contents. The prince covered his nose and sidled along the right side of the room, keeping away from the bed and the mess of a figure that laid upon it.

"I have come for you." There was a sputtering from the man on the bed, and shuffling as he jumped, frightened to the center of it, searching the darkness for the voice. "But I am not death."

"Show yourself, fiend!"

The prince stepped forward into the waning moonlight and the old man gasped.

"No. It can't be."

"Yes, _father_, any last words before I kill you?" He raised his sword, glaring at the man below him.

The man grinned evilly. "If only your dear mother could see you now," he said with a cluck of his tongue.

"She'd see a far greater man than the pathetic excuse in front of me. If it wasn't for me, your kingdom would be in peril, if not lost. You should be thanking me. For that, and for this!" he brought the sword down quickly. As soon as he cleaned the warm blood from his sword, his father was dead.

"Good job, my king," the dark voice sounded from behind him. The sorcerer came up aside him and peered down at the former king. The grin on his face widened. "It is complete."

A throbbing in his right hand pulled the prince from his reverie. The glow from the stone was almost gone, a small nub appearing just above the skin.

"What is this, sorcerer?" the prince asked, showing his hand. The sorcerer scooped blood from the old man and poured it over the prince's palm. The glow brightened significantly, then dimmed as the stone last nub retreated into the prince's hand. The power intensified, sending the prince into a blissful, numbing, but powerful reverie.

"From now on, your generations will have power. They will never fail. Always conquer. Always oppress. Always win. They will be strong. Cunning. Smart. They will lead and everyone will follow."

The prince stared at his hand dreamily. "Something so great has to have a weakness."

"Ever smart as always, King. There is but one way to break the spell. One pure of heart will oppose everything you enact. They will be immune to the stone's power. If they are able, they can extract the stone from your body and smash it with one touch of their finger if they wish it."

"And how do you make sure that doesn't happen?"

His grin widened. "Kill them of course! I don't know how often they will appear, but the difference between them and you will be so noticeable that you can't tell who it is. Kill them and your family's reign will flourish with power..."

The King tore down his father's castle and rebuilt a stronger, more formidable castle in the center of the country. He named it Tomoeda after his mother's family, but kept his father's name to remind everyone of his greatest achievement. That would be the last time anyone crossed a Kinomoto and got away with it.

Hundreds of years passed, each king bestowed the power of the stone. They conquered islands and continents and spread their power wherever they could. The people followed nicely and those that didn't were easily swayed or killed. And if there were any that repelled the stone's power were immediately annihilated. The Kinomoto family was all powerful. Nothing could stop them.

It was a glorious day! A new baby princess was born! Her father scowled and refused the see the girl, grumbling about boys and their superiority, but that was fine. The nursemaid carried the quiet, alert child out of the room and held her close as she made her way to the kitchen.

A man was pounding at the door.

The nurse let him inside, quickly shutting the door behind him, for fear of being caught. "She is repelling the stone's power."

"Yes," the maid replied. "Her father doesn't know yet as he refuses to see the child because it is a girl."

"His ignorance will play nicely for us." The man gripped her shoulder. "Sonomi, you must keep this child safe. At all costs! Do you understand?"

She nodded, agreeing. The man stole away into the night. She stared at the young girl in her arms, suddenly missing her own. She had just given birth weeks prior to a baby girl as well. Tomoyo, she named her. In order to fulfill her mission, she had to leave the baby behind with family, only to visit on rare occasions. _It would be good for the people. Good for the people_, she told herself.

She retreated back to the nursery and laid the baby to rest, before appearing before the king.

"Sire, the princess is asleep and your wife is stable. A name for the princess, milord?" She inwardly winced. She hated that she had to call him that. He was not her king. She was from across the South Sea, from a continent similar to this one. The Li family ruled gloriously and peacefully, not once coming under the rule of the Kinomoto's. But they had decided to weaken them first. They knew of the stone and of its immense power to everyone in the royal family. They also knew it's weakness. They didn't know, however, that the new princess was the one baby that repelled all its power. For years they had checked. Every baby born. For centuries. Not one turned up. Until now.

The King scowled, his expression darkening. "I wanted a damn son! Girls are worthless and needy!" He pounded his fist upon the armrest of his throne. "Name her after some godforsaken flower or something! I don't care!"

Sonomi backed away out of the throne room, smiling. It was almost too easy.

Sixteen years later...

Sakura stared out her window into the dismal morning fog. She was cold in her nightgown and pulled the thin blanket closer to her, but cold as she was, she couldn't pull herself away from her window. Day after day, she watched her people suffer. But there was nothing she could do. She was just a weak, dumb woman. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

Her door suddenly opened. Her nursemaid, Sonomi, walked in carrying her breakfast tray. "Princess, are you crying again?"

"Sonomi, this is horrible," she said, putting her hand on the cold window. "My people...they're so sad. Why does father treat them like that. Keep them in such filth..."

Sonomi closed the door and rushed over to the princess. "Princess, do not fret. The time is almost come to make wrongs right and bring peace to your lands! You don't know how powerful you are!"

"Sonomi, I don't know what you mean. My father thinks me stupid and weak. I have to read and write in darkness and I don't even know how to wield a sword! How can I change anything...?" she asked dejectedly. She pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. "I want to help them, but I don't know where to start..."

"Princess, you are stronger than you realize. You have a gift that no one else possesses."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

Sonomi looked about and sat down in front of Sakura, pulling her hands to her. "Princess, your father can do as he pleases because he possesses a magic stone. It is very old, but very, very powerful. A pure soul can break the stone in pieces and bring peace back to these lands. All you have to do is touch the stone and it'll shatter." Sakura had the most skeptical look on her face.

"I have to touch it and it breaks...? Great. Now I'm dumb, weak and I manage to break stones with one finger!" she huffed, getting up from the window seat. Sonomi followed her and stopped her before she reached her bedroom door.

"Princess. I'm not joking. You are a pure soul and I was entrusted to keep you safe from your father. He would kill you if he found out you are not swayed by the stone." Sakura stared at her almost afraid.

"Kill...?"

"He has killed more under that pretense. Many people have been killed because of your ancestors all fearing that one person would live and succeed in destroying the stone. And now, they have you. You can destroy the stone. You can save everyone!" Sonomi said, happily.

Sakura stared at her. "I wish to be left alone now..." she said quietly. Sonomi looked shocked for a second before closing her mouth and retreating out of the room with Sakura's uneaten breakfast. Sakura dressed quickly in a simple white, long-sleeved gown. She ran out of the room still tying the pink ribbon on the front of her dress.

The throne room soon appeared in front of her and she pushed the door open. Her father looked up from his throne, before giving her a look and returning to his generals. Then as she made her way to him, he stood quickly, staring ahead.

"I've got it! They'll never know what hit them! Damn bastards think they can outsmart me!" He sat back down and threw Sakura an aggravated, yet evil look. "I have use for you yet, daughter!"

"Father, I need to talk to you."

"What do you have to talk to me about? Nothing a woman says is ever important. Now get ready. In another month, you shall be married! And the poor sap that has to deal with you will deal with my army up their asses! Shows them to block trade routes to the west and south! And this way, I won't have to rampage. It'll be so easy to take their kingdom right out from underneath their noses!"

The generals around him agreed with him wholeheartedly, clapping at his smart suggestion. And that was when Sakura saw it. The faint red glow surrounding her father's skin. She felt the power emanating from him so much that it was almost stifling. She thought back to what her father had said.

"But, father. I'm only sixteen! I can't get married!" He growled at her.

"You can and you are. If you are no use to me, then why are you even here?" The powerful aura increased and Sakura felt like she was suffocating. Tears pricking at her eyes, she ran from the room.

Back in her room, Sakura couldn't stop crying. Sonomi was right. She saw it. Well, not the stone, but she felt it's aura. And it was powerful! And not to mention the fact her father didn't care about her at all! She didn't want to get married and she definitely didn't want to be used as a pawn for her father's evil schemes. She walked over to the window, her mind set on a new vow.

She would bring peace back to her people. Order. Love. Purpose. And she would do it by destroying the magic stone that had wrapped its fingers so tightly around her father. She would save everyone. And she'd do it being the young, sixteen-year-old, weak woman that she was.

Completed! Yay!

So tell me what you think! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! 2 reviews! ;) haha

sakura121256 : yay! Yeah I mainly write it, but we throw ideas back and forth. Sakura's mother is talked about in this chapter btw. And this is pretty much an all Syaoran chapter haha :) which is awesome haha and I'm a sucker for the witty Syaoran. So badass but with spunk and wit. Squee :) hahaha so yeah he's gonna be witty, courageous, brave :) *sigh* haha

and moon730 for reviewing :)

here's chapter 2!

The Magic Stone

Chapter 2

The sword sliced effortlessly through the air. The sweat poured off his body as he slashed at his invisible opponents. He stopped abruptly hearing his name being called. Standing tall, he turned around, his brown eyes fixating on the intruder.

"Prince!"

He nodded. "What is it?" he said shortly.

"The elders need to talk to you." The man turned on his heel and rushed from the room, sliding the paper door back into place. Syaoran sighed, sheathing his sword and using a towel to wipe his sweat. He started to wonder which colony the clan elders wanted to conquer today.

They had been strengthening their borders for a while now, taking out principalities around the edges of his kingdom, but for the better. His colony contained the most people and generated the most wealth. A war would be costly and decimate much of his hard earned land. The people trusted him to keep them safe.

Syaoran pulled his green tunic over his head and made his way upstairs to the third floor where the clan's meeting room was. They were ready for him, clad in all their regalia, staring at him as he entered the room.

"What is it this time?" Syaoran asked, unfazed. The clan was extremely old and known to be very wise. They had assisted Syaoran ever since his family was killed when he was a baby, but Syaoran was almost an adult now. He would ascend the throne next year as King, but the clan treated him still as a child.

"I think we have a smart move for you to make, prince," one said, standing to peer over a large map. Syaoran looked down as well. The Li Kingdom spread over most of the bottom with a few dotted spots of unconquered areas. But that wasn't what the elder was pointing at. His long bony finger extended to the center of a large, gray continent to the north. The Tomoeda Kingdom. The most feared kingdom known to any man.

Syaoran knew well to stay away. The King possessed a dark magic that was far greater than his own. The King was evil, so malicious that it was only a matter of time till he attacked. And when he did, it was total destruction.

"A smart move? We'd be slaughtered and you know that. I won't subject my knights to a meaningless fight," Syaoran said angrily, clenching his fist.

"That is where you are wrong. The King there is more worried about his wealth and trade to the southwest as the Island Kingdom has cut off his trade. This would be an opportune time to invade and destroy his defenses."

"Seems like a slaughter to me."

"The King has a daughter. He is marrying her off, milord," a new voice entered. Syaoran turned and recognized the older woman bent over at the waist, bowing.

"Sonomi, explain."

Sonomi stood and walked over to him. "The King is marrying her off, milord. He's having a large ball and is inviting the Island's Kingdom because he knows the king there has a weakness for beautiful women. He's hoping that he'll be smitten enough to leave his kingdom unguarded while he weds the princess."

Syaoran could only stare. A smart plan for Kinomoto, though. The King of the Island Kingdom was a complete lech. If the princess was as beautiful as Sonomi says she is, then that would provide a ample opening for him.

"But wait, the Island King is so _old_. Would he really marry his young daughter off to such a lecherous, old man?" Syaoran asked.

Sonomi laughed sardonically. Syaoran sent her a glare.

"Sorry, sir, but the King hates his daughter. Killed her mother because she didn't produce a son the second time. Barbarian of a man." Syaoran scoffed. He knew that all ready. He knew the level of destruction the man would go through just to defeat an enemy. It disgusted him. He knew there was casualties of war and he was guilty of taking a man's life, but never to the level of complete annihilation of a territory. He was very surprised there was any people in Tomoeda today. Kinomoto would most definitely make it a hard place to live in.

An elder cleared his throat. Syaoran glared at him, before staring at the man before him.

"So what needs to be done?"

"Attend the ball and watch for an opening. The King will be preoccupied with the festivities and drinking and will not notice you. Look for an opening and kill the King. Then come back here. We'll reap the benefits."

Sonomi gasped. "But, elder, the King has the magic stone! His guard won't be down so easily!"

"Quiet, woman!" another elder snapped.

"We know he has the stone. But he is a man. And a man can be killed. That is your mission, Prince." The elder returned to his seat.

"You're going to get killed," Sonomi said urgently, taking Syaoran's arm as he moved to leave the room. "The texts all say that you need the one who repels the magic stone's power. It's the princess. You're going to need her in order to extract the stone and destroy it!"

He brushed off her arm. "Sonomi, I've known you all my life." He grinned. "Have you known me to ever walk into death? So I'll just use the princess to kill Kinomoto and destroy the stone at the same time. No problem!" He squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry so much!"

Syaoran exited the room, leaving Sonomi to gather her thoughts. For some reason, she just couldn't shake the horrible feeling that everything would go terribly wrong.

Syaoran packed lightly. He would have to travel by boat for the longer portion of the trip and did not want to deal with a large amount of items bouncing around on the waves. Sonomi would be traveling with him. The King never gave her more than a couple weeks to see her daughter and he didn't know what would happen if she didn't return on time. They couldn't jeopardize their cover now. Having her in the palace next to the King was the smartest idea the clan had had. They knew most of the inner workings of the King just through her alone.

He packed many tunics and other essential items. He grabbed his parents' photo off his beside table and stashed it deep in the side of the bag. He turned taking a mental survey of his room. His eyes landed on his sword. He made to grab it, but stopped. It would be smarter to take an unidentifiable sword. That way if he were captured, his secret as to where he came from died with him.

But it was his sword. He grabbed it anyway, grinning, making a mental note not to get caught. He rushed from the room and joined Sonomi at the castle entryway.

She saw the sword right away and raised an eyebrow.

"You're bringing your sword! You're just asking to be caught!" She huffed at Syaoran's grin and stomped outside muttering about headstrong children. Syaoran followed her.

The carriage took them to the sea where they boarded a small ship. The sea voyage was long, but fortunately for them, the weather was favorable. On the northern continent, Syaoran noticed the amount of activity the port was getting, but suddenly remembered when the golden seals gleamed in the sunlight. Nobility from all around. Princes. Kings. Dukes. Barons. The King was really confident, wasn't he?

They boarded a unlabeled carriage and made their way to the Kinomoto castle.

Sakura watched as servants transformed the ballroom into a beautiful grand hall. The gold was polished and shining. Suits of armor gleaming. The chandelier was lit in the center of the room, casting playful lights about the room. Ribbons of fabric branched out from the chandelier to the pillars at the edges of the room. It looked like a playful wonderland. Too bad she would not be enjoying it.

Sakura turned from the room and walked silently back to her bedroom. Her dress was laid out on the bed for her critique, but she didn't want to look at it. The thought of her being married off hurt her greatly. She couldn't believe her father would just give her away so easily. Not that he had made a move as great father all her life but she was still his daughter.

Sakura sat at her vanity, staring at her reflection. Her emerald green eyes were dull from the lack of sleep, her face pale. She took her brush and ran it through her shoulder length auburn hair. The brush came down abruptly, slamming on the table. Nothing she did brought any happiness to her. Everything reminded her of that stupid ball. Her stupid marriage. She was supposed to be happy at this time.

She wished her mother was here. Tears gathered in her eyes. Her mother. She'd barely known her since she died when she was still young. Of what, Sakura didn't know.

The door opened causing her to jump. She smiled seeing who it was. Four women who were her closest friends entered the room, smiling.

"Rika! Chiharu! Meiling! Naoko! I'm so glad you're here!" Sakura ran to hug each one, being careful to watch for Naoko's growing belly.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. But with the marriage, I don't get out much..." Rika was always really sweet. The dark eyed girl lowered her gaze to the floor, her dark brown curls covering most of her face. That was right. All her friends were married now. Rika, luckily to her lover, a much older man named Terada, who was a noble that oversaw the university.

"It's okay, Rika. It wasn't your fault. You're newly married! That's wonderful!" Sakura said happily, hugging her friend again.

"Rika and I live near each other so we are able to talk some. We worry so much that you are alone here, Sakura," Naoko said, waddling over to Rika. "And now that I'm pregnant, I barely see her!" she laughed, lightly.

"Oh, I almost forgot that you said you were pregnant in your last letter, Naoko. Congratulations!" Naoko beamed happily, her brown eyes shining behind her glasses.

"Thank you! We're hoping for a boy!" That hit a sore spot for Sakura, but she kept the smile on her face. She couldn't ruin Naoko's happiness. Naoko was lucky as well. She didn't marry high into nobility, but high enough that she didn't have to live like the rest of Tomoeda.

"Oh! Chiharu's expecting as well! She just found out!" Naoko said happily.

"Oh, Chiharu! Congratulations!" Sakura squealed, hugging her. Chiharu married the lowest of all her friends. She married for love, but that also meant she married low. Her husband was a general in her father's army, so Chiharu technically wasn't considered nobility and most times wouldn't be able to associate with Sakura unless it was in confined quarters. The leveling of society was sick in Sakura's eyes. Marriage proved a woman's worth. A foul taste was in her mouth. You should be able to marry whoever you wanted to.

"Have you tried on your dress yet, Sakura? It's rather beautiful." Oh, Meiling. She had the biggest heart out of all of them, but because of her parents financial woes, was married into a horrible family. The wealth was extravagant, but her husband was a brutal man and his family fared no better. She could make out the yellowing of a bruise on her shoulder, but didn't bring it up.

"I don't want to look at it, Meiling," Sakura said to black haired girl. "And I don't want to get married." The girls turned to her with sad looks on their faces. "My father is just using it as some ploy to conquer another nation. I'm sick of this! I'm not a pawn!" she continued heatedly. "I just wish this godforsaken magic stone would disappear all ready!"

The air in the room became very heavy. Sakura turned to see the girls staring off into space. A red hue surrounded their forms and pulsated gently. Sakura gasped. It was the same as the other day with her father! Though, today it was less stifling, but still uncomfortable.

"Meiling...? Naoko? Chiharu? Rika?" She asked turning to each girl. They milled about for a moment before leaving, chatting about the ball, as if they had never even talked to her. Did this stone affect everyone but her? And what about Sonomi? Sakura never remembered Sonomi acting like that...

Sonomi appeared in the doorway, a weird look on her face. "Your friends...?"

"Why doesn't the stone affect you?" Sakura asked, getting straight to the point. "And don't lie to me. I'm not a child."

Sonomi entered her room, closing the door shut behind her. She led Sakura over to the window, where no one could eavesdrop. "Where I come from everyone is born with a certain amount of magical power and with that comes magic defense as well. I'm immune to the stone's influence as is everyone from my country."

Sakura nodded. "Why are you here? To take it?"

"No," she said adamantly. "No. My people want to destroy it."

"And to destroy it..." Sakura urged her to continue.

Sonomi sighed. Sakura would not want to hear this. "We need you to extract it and then destroy it. Or we can kill your father. But either way, your father ends up dying. I'm sorry, Princess, but my Prince is a good prince and rules fairly and-"

Sakura cut her off. "I don't care about your stupid prince! You want to kill my father!" she screamed.

"Sakura, calm down! Someone will hear you!" Sonomi advanced on her.

"Don't call me that!" Sakura said icily. "I don't even know you! This whole time? Has this been a lie?!" her breath caught in her throat. "Why does everyone just want to use me..." Sakura sat upon her window seat, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Did she truly have no one she could trust?

"Princess, please..." Sonomi reached out to touch her.

Sakura looked up with a powerful glare. "Don't touch me. You have five seconds to get out of my room before I start screaming. I don't want to see you ever again!" Sonomi gasped, tears springing to the edges of her eyes, and fled the room without another glance. This was bad... really bad. She hoped and prayed that Sakura didn't figure out Syaoran at the ball, or their plan would fail miserably. And then the true chaos would start...

The place was huge! Syaoran tried to remember where he was at, but every time he turned a corner, all he met with was unfamiliar walls and hallways. He couldn't believe that he was having this much trouble navigating the king's palace and he was only on the first floor!

The king had given his guests the second floor guest bedrooms for the duration of their stay. Syaoran's room was magnificent. It was red, brighter red than his family's color. His family was brave and bold, so they were given the color of deep red. It was an honor to his family and he wore it proudly. Most times, though, he wore the green of the forest since it was his favorite color.

He had a private bath, all ready filled with steaming water. A large secluded bed with curtains sat near the window, and gave him a beautiful view of the countryside, though the current state of it wasn't so much to be proud of. He had hid his bag underneath the bed and his sword in between the mattress just in case a servant got snoopy.

He had only meant to gauge his surroundings when he ventured outside his room, and he thought it rather cunning, but in the end, it only got him lost. A maid directed him to the closest exit, but instead of it being the stairwell like he had asked her, it led outside. The sun was falling beneath the horizon and fire pits were lighting up around the town.

Syaoran had to admit horribly, the town of Tomoeda was a dismal place. People in his country were happy and never rioted. There was plenty of food and warm shelter to go around. People had what they needed and worked for what they didn't have. In fact, the last big known altercation was the incident where highway robbers ambushed his father's carriage on an express errand. Syaoran didn't remember it because he was just a baby at the time, but the robbers spooked the horses so much, the carriage tipped over. In the end, the carriage was what ultimately killed his parents. Syaoran was safe in his mother's arms. The men who also did it confessed and were tried for their crimes.

But here? There was a riot right on his way inside the castle gates. People obviously starving and cold, barely clothed, screaming for food or shelter. He felt sorry for these people and his purpose only strengthened in his mind. He needed to kill the King and have this torment over with. These people didn't deserve this.

He tried to imagine the town without the influence of the magic stone. It probably would be a much more beautiful place.

The sun set, casting a reddish glow on the gardens. He sat down next to a fountain and sprayed the water on his face. This place was exhausting and the clan elders wanted him to accomplish so much. Not that he couldn't do it, but the caliber of the act was extreme compared to what he had done in the past. He ran a hand through his unruly, brown hair. Could he do it without getting himself killed? The thought scared him.

The magic stone was powerful and no one knew of the kind of power it possessed. What did it do? What did it allow its bearer to do? No one knew. How to destroy it was even more vague. Yeah, so there's the princess that can extract it. Extract it from where, exactly? And how...?

He laid back upon the fountain, gazing at the stars twinkling in the sky. A cold breeze blew around him, sending a shiver down his spine. For the first time, he felt truly alone in the castle. Besides Sonomi, he had no other ally.

Syaoran sat up, suddenly realizing that he had spent a lot more time outside than he truly meant to. Not to mention, he was supposed to be scouting his surroundings. He stood up, straightening his green tunic. He glanced around in the dimness. He couldn't see the door that he previously gone through. Syaoran cursed. It was only his luck that he'd get lost in this place of all places.

He walked the exterior patio for a minute before ascending to the second level. He knew he hadn't gone down any stairs, but this would be easier if it led straight for the guest rooms. Maybe he'd get lucky. He walked past many windows but the light was too dim to see into the rooms and neither room had a doorway connected to the outside. He cursed again. And once more when he turned to go farther and ran into the edge of the balcony that dropped into a river below.

Then he heard it. It was faint, but it was definitely the sound of a woman crying. He was about to pinpoint the said woman, but stopped. While asking directions would be greatly appreciated, he had never dealt with a crying woman before. Only Sonomi's crazy antics on the rare chance he saw her. How would he approach her? What would he say? And then what!

He felt a small amount of fear bubble in his stomach. But wait. He was Syaoran! He didn't fear anything! Syaoran shook off the feeling and tried not to let it seep back into him as he listened for the woman. Unfortunately for him, they were coming from across the chasm, a jump of nearly ten feet. He braced himself and tried not to think of the drop as he ran and jumped over the gap. He fell with a thud on the cold stone of the adjacent balcony.

Syaoran brushed himself off, grinning at his expertise. No other person could make that, he was sure.

As he made his way along the stone path, the crying was getting softer, but closer. He rounded the corner and happened upon another smaller fountain. This one was secluded, enclosed on two sides by vines and roses and other flowers. The light from the room behind it cast an eerie glow on the portion of the fountain that was visible. Someone was there, trailing their fingers in the water.

"Oh, Suppi," the person said into the fountain, "Why's my father have to invade people anyway? Doesn't he have enough land that he doesn't have to go to war with the rest of our neighbors?" Her finger traced a large circle before she flicked water off the end of her finger. She stood and walked to the edge of the balcony. Hers had a view of one side of the kingdom. Though, her view probably wasn't much better than his. Syaoran followed behind her, trying not to alert her of his presence.

She held out her finger and for a moment nothing happened. Then a small reddish, orange bird perched upon her finger. "Oh, Kero, why can't I fly like you? Why do I have to live here where war is practically my best friend." She cuddled the bird, ruffling its feathers. The girl sighed twisting around suddenly, startling Syaoran from his apparently visible position. He tripped on a root and fell face first into the fountain.

Twisting, he sat up sputtering out of the water, eying a black, blue, and white fish that appeared as if to be eying him. He stood, wiping the water from his face, before opening his eyes and staring into the most beautiful emerald green eyes he had ever seen. If fact, he was sure this was the first time he had ever laid eyes on a person with that color eyes considering that in his country, most citizens had brown or a variation of brown as their eye color. He was mesmerized.

"This is a private balcony." Her curt tone pulled him out of his trance. He stared at her face and noticed the salt lines trailing her cheeks. Her eyes were rimmed red, her nose red, but even with that, she was beautiful.

"I, uh...I know," Syaoran said quickly. He cleared his throat. "I got lost and I heard something and decided to follow it. You were crying." He stared at her for a reaction, but all she did was sigh and turn around. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, so I was," she replied in a small voice, sitting at the edge of the fountain, trailing her finger once again in the water.

"Would it be bold to ask why?" Syaoran inquired, sitting next to her. She glared at him.

"Is this a ploy to get in with the princess early or something? I've never seen you before, so I know you must be another suitor!" she accused.

He held up his hands. "No no no no no no! Actually I'm here to partake in the festivities, but not to court you. I'm here on business."

She didn't believe him. "Oh? What business?"

She was perceptive. Crap. Crap. Crap. He had to think of something. "Trade! Yeah, trade. From the southern continent."

"And your merchandise?" Damn was she good.

"Silk. Some ivory, but mostly silk."

He watched her stare into him, then turn back to the fountain. "I don't believe you," she said quietly, "but thank you for asking. I feel really alone right now," she continued sadly.

"I know, when I first saw you, you were talking to a fish and a bird!" She glared at him. "Sorry! Sorry! Just trying to make you smile." The girl blushed, but continued to twirl her finger in the water.

"Yeah well, when your friends act like they have no mind of their own and turn their back on you, you'd start talking to animals, too." She sighed. "No, I can't say that. They couldn't help it. Well, one, but..." she grumbled. Syaoran let her ramble on.

"So, why were you crying?" he asked after moments of silence.

"My father is using this ball as a means to get back at the Island Kingdom for cutting off trade. He's going to invade, while the King is getting cozy here. Most likely with me." She shuddered. He had the same sentiment. "I'm just hoping he woos another girl here instead. I don't want to get married right now. I want to fall in love."

"Love is a rare emotion in marriage. Beautiful if found," Syaoran noted.

"That was powerful."

"Yeah, I guess it was," Syaoran snickered. The girl smiled and so did he. "At least it made you smile."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure this isn't a way in to you courting me...?"

"Nope! Not a chance, princess."

She softened into a smile. "Okay." She paused for a moment. "Say, stranger. Where you live, is there war?"

"Not recently," he said truthfully. "We have been peaceful for many years. We only fight when we need to defend our kingdom. I won't say I've never killed a man, but I only did so at the fear of my own life."

"It must be beautiful. I'd like to see it someday."

"Well, if you get you a prince that actually loves you, maybe he'll take you." She smiled sadly.

"Maybe." She looked up at the moon and frowned. "I need to leave. And so do you." She turned to him. "You can go back the way you came or you can hop down a floor and follow the servants quarters back to the guest rooms, 'man who's only here on business'. What is your name, by the way, sir?"

"If I'm here long enough to attend your ball at its finest, you may ask again. But till then..." He took her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it before looking up into her entrancing eyes once more. "Good night."

He stole back the way he came and happened upon a servant who led him to his room. Needless to say, he really didn't get much sleep that night since he couldn't stop thinking about a certain green eyed girl.

Woo! :) Chapter 2 :D

please tell me what you think! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to amywriteruchiha, yingfafx, and moon730 for reviewing! :D

Unfortunately a little more of a set-up chapter :D but next chapter will be the start of all the action! Oh and by the way, I used the scene where they meet at the ball from the movie in here as well! :D it was so cute imagined in my head haha

anyway! Tell me what you think!

And last but not least! Thanks to celestialMoon17 for beta-ing this chapter. You are freaking awesome!

Now read... :)

\\/

The Magic Stone

Chapter 3

\\/

As the days passed, Syaoran grew more and more restless. He hadn't even seen the King since his meeting with the princess, and now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen the princess either. He was mostly confined to his room or he sometimes went into the secluded library since he couldn't talk to Sonomi without giving away who he was.

The grand ball was that night and everyone was rushing around putting finishing touches on the decorations. Syaoran admired the exotic flowers that lined the main hallway leading into the ballroom. He had to admit that the King had some pretty solid connections. The flowers were from the continent to the west. To get them here on such short notice must have been exceedingly expensive.

Syaoran looked out the window and saw the sun starting to fall in the sky and figured it was high time to start getting ready. A few servants offered their services but he declined, blushing slightly at the thought of the women servants attending to his bathing needs. He washed quickly in the warm bath, vigorously scrubbing his head and body for the first time in about a fortnight. Emerging from the bath, Syaoran felt and smelled cleaner.

Syaoran pulled on his white trousers, followed by his white linen tunic. Next he put on his beige leggings and then his boots. His blood red jacket hung on the screen, beautiful, yet powerful. His family had fought for that color, and he hoped that no one would notice its origins. After all, he had to keep up his appearances. He was a merchant dealing with silk; nothing more right now.

Syaoran shrugged into the stiff red tailcoat, securing the buttons from neck to navel. He grabbed the sash. It was worn by most officers of any army, and in his country it was worn only by a commander. But no one had to know that. He donned the gold strip of cloth, placing it on his left shoulder and buttoning the silk cloth at his right hip. He secured the pauldrons to his shoulders, attaching them firmly to the gold stitching of his mandarin collar. The same stitching lined the rest of the jacket in a thick gold seam. He pulled at the ends of the jacket, then at the shirt tails.

Syaoran stared at himself in the mirror. If only his mother could see him now... He was the spitting image of his father. He felt the sadness well up in his stomach and travel to his throat. He squashed the feeling down before it made him feel depressed. This was not the time to think about his deceased family. He glanced back at his reflection once more before leaving the room without looking back.

Syaoran glanced around at the grandeur of the hallways as he made his way to the ballroom. Servants lined the hallways, waiting to be asked for their help. They were still as posts, but their eyes followed him as he continued down the hall. He shivered but kept his cool, doing his best to ignore them.

Soon enough, Syaoran had reached the large, ornate doors leading into the ball room. A servant opened the door for him and another handed him a blood red mask. Syaoran eyed it skeptically.

"A mask?"

"It's a masked ball, sir," the servant said, bowing slightly.

Syaoran shrugged as he made his way through the doors and into the room. He put on his mask and began making his way around the exterior of the room. The room was packed with people. Most were dancing in the center of the room, the rest sat at the tables and chairs that circled the dance floor. On the far right side, servants carried trays of food to the guests that were milling about the tables. Syaoran politely refused several times to the servants offering him hors d'oeuvres; he was too jittery to eat.

Syaoran had to remember his mission. Since this was a masked ball, he had the perfect opportunity to assassinate the King. He wouldn't need the princess's help because the King wouldn't even know that Syaoran was coming for him. He would have to catch the King by himself, which could prove to be difficult, but Syaoran didn't let that deter him. He had to come up with a foolproof plan-

The sound of horns broke Syaoran from his thoughts. Like him, everyone in the room was now turned to face the entryway doors. They slowly opened and the King and princess entered, gradually making their way to the thrones on the other side of the room. Everyone was silent until the King sat on his throne, then a loud round of applause echoed about the room. Syaoran watched as the King silenced them and began talking with various nobles now crowded around the throne. He would have to watch the King closely now...

Syaoran's gaze left the king for a moment and they landed on the quiet girl with a tired look on her face sitting next to the King. Despite the hollow look in her eyes, she was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Blushing, he brushed the thought off his mind. Then suddenly it came to him. He had a plan. And it would involve the princess.

\\/

Sakura stared forward, eying the guests through her frilly pink mask. She didn't even know why she had to wear it considering everyone knew who she was anyway. She adjusted the mask. It was uncomfortable and itchy and she was happy that her gown wasn't made of the same material. Instead it was made of a soft, pink cotton material. The off-the-shoulder dress reached just above her knees in the front and descended to the floor in a train in the back of the dress. She twisted slightly, adjusting the boning in her corset. She rarely ever had to wear one, which she was always grateful for, but her father wanted her to look full figured and appealing to the King of the Island Kingdom. She clenched her fist. She had to go through with it or else her father would know that the magic stone didn't affect her. Damn that stone.

Sakura stood abruptly, fixing the red satin ribbon lining the top of the dress. She needed to get away from her father, if only for a little while.

"Sakura...?" her father asked.

"I'm just going to get some air, father."

"I'll send a servant to retrieve you when the Island King finally makes his appearance." he replied. There was an undercurrent of annoyance in his tone.

Sakura nodded, stepping off the platform and into the center of the crowd of guests dancing. She stepped through them, making a beeline for the glass door opposite her. The air was cold and sent a shiver down her spine, but it was better than the suffocating haze of the stone's power. How could she even _think_ of dancing when the power weighed on her so much that it was uncomfortable?

"Damn stone. If it wasn't for that stupid thing, then my father wouldn't feel the need to take over so many kingdoms. I don't want to be married to a complete stranger so that my father can use that to his advantage. I definitely don't want to dance with a complete stranger, especially a lecherous old man..." She grumbled, making her way to the edge of the balcony. She rested her head on her arms, staring into the town below.

"Dumb godforsaken stone...for creating death, destruction, and war wherever you go..."

"Indeed."

Sakura jumped at the voice next to her, the ribbons in her hair whipping her across the face. She pulled them away from her face and eyed the person to her left. The voice was familiar, but the blood red mask made it near impossible to tell who it was.

"Who are you?" she asked, backing away slightly.

"It is against custom to give your name at a masked ball." the young man admonished.

Sakura lightly smiled, realizing her mistake. "I suppose it is. This is my first masked ball." she admitted.

"Finding war distasteful, first masked ball. We have much in common."

"It seems we do." Sakura agreed.

He held his arm out towards the glass door leading to the ballroom. "Would you like to dance?"

She turned away from him, fear bubbling in her stomach. "I-I'm not much of a dancer," she admitted.

He leaned in close to her. "Nor am I." he whispered.

"I'll step on your feet." Sakura persisted.

"Then I'll try my best to dodge them." he chuckled, offering his arm to her. Sakura sighed, smiling, shaking her head lightly as she rested her hand on his outstretched arm. He stood, resting his hand on hers and led her back into the ballroom.

\\/

Syaoran guided the princess to the middle of the dance floor. Her green eyes were a dead giveaway of her identity. Everyone around them noticed and immediately backed away, giving the couple room. They watched with adoration.

Syaoran stopped and took Sakura's hand in his own. She stepped in front of him and getting closer to him, set her arm lightly on his. He smiled down at her, placing his hand on her upper arm. In one sweep, they were circling about the floor in a waltz. They spun about the floor, garnering the attention from the crowd around them. Syaoran glanced at the King. The man was staring intently at them, not blinking. Syaoran watched him signal for a servant, and just as quickly, the servant was gone, the King's eyes returning to watch them.

Syaoran smirked, returning his gaze to the princess. He had caught the attention of the King, which he needed. He would get close to the King, and when he least expected it, he would kill him. He thought about what Sonomi had told him about using the princess. Well, in a way he _was_ using the princess, just not for the stone.

Syaoran watched the smile spread across the princess's face. She was remarkably beautiful and not in that fake, make-up obsessed type of way. It was natural beauty that radiated in the glow on her cheeks and the brightness in her eyes. They glittered like the emerald gem, whose color was similar, but less vibrant.

It was quite astonishing that amidst the gloom of her kingdom, that she was able to put a smile on her face. Syaoran's kingdom hadn't experienced much war in recent years, so he was used to his country's prosperity. The doom of Sakura's country made him feel sick to his stomach. He hated it. He hated the King for even letting it happen. This resolve only made Syaoran more determined to kill him and rid the country of his evil presence.

Syaoran twirled Sakura one last time, before noticing her father making his way toward them. Sakura giggled before looking up into her father's hardened eyes. Her smile faded.

The King nodded to Syaoran. "May I have a dance with my daughter, sir?" he asked politely. Syaoran looked down to Sakura, who just nodded, smiling slightly. Syaoran nodded and transferred Sakura's hand to the King's, bowing before heading to a far corner to watch the princess and devise his ultimate plan.

\\/

The King twirled his daughter around. He pulled her close to him, his mouth close to her ear. "Stop flirting with that...that..." he sputtered, clearly at a loss for words.

"He owns his own land father. Close to the Island Kingdom, just as you wanted." The King gripped her arm tightly, making her wince. Sakura looked up to him, a defiant glare in her eyes. The power from the stone radiated off of him, strong and very angry. Though it was stifling, Sakura stood her ground.

"You are an insolent little girl!" The King hissed at her. "Talk to that man again and there will be consequences. Seduce the Island King or else." The King shoved her away and left her in the middle of the floor. Sakura's fists clenched in anger as she whirled around, heading outside to cool off.

\\/

Syaoran angrily watched the display between father and daughter. He knew women weren't regarded highly in today's society, but for the King to openly reprimand his daughter in front of his guests was just ridiculous and mean. Syaoran saw the humiliation in her eyes as she walked quickly to the garden. He made to follow her, but a large crash stopped him mid-stride.

A loud, boisterous laugh echoed throughout the room. The door closed lightly and the Island King stumbled toward the King's pedestal, his face red with drink and his mask hanging around his neck. Syaoran watched as the King stared at the man with an annoyed look on his face. The man was putting up with a lot just to conquer a trade kingdom. Then again, it's easier to explain a war than it is to explain the sudden death of a man. He would make quick enemies if the King killed the other ruler, not that the stone wouldn't provide him a stronger army to squash his adversaries.

The stone's powerful pull was less potent away from the main castle and away from the King. Most people succumbed to its lull of power. Everyone sooner or later did, it was just a test of will and strength, but most had little fight in them because of so many years of oppression. Syaoran was thankful that his magical lineage kept his mind clear.

Another laugh broke him from his thoughts. The Island King was laughing loudly at the head of the room, clapping the King on his back. With a large smile on his face and a swish of his vibrant blue cloak, the old man took off toward the balcony, where Sakura had exited not ten minutes earlier. Syaoran pushed himself off the wall and followed the lecherous man outside. If he tried anything, Syaoran would kill the man himself. He wasn't in love with the princess, not even the slightest bit infatuated, but no person, no matter how low their station, should be subjected to the horrors of that perverted old man.

\\/

Sakura stared off into the distance, leaning onto the balcony, her chin in her hand and her mask lost to the gardens below. A cool breeze brushed past her creating goosebumps on her skin. She ignored the cold. It didn't matter in the grand scheme of things and it definitely wasn't on her mind. At that particular moment she was thinking about her father's harsh words. _Seduce the Island King! Keep him preoccupied!_ Is that all she was in her father's eyes, a pawn in an elaborate game of human chess?

A long, lingering sigh escaped through her full, pink lips. Sakura knew she should be thinking of a way to get rid of the magic stone. It was apparent that it had made her father into a despicable person, only bent on war and control. But... _how_ she would get it away from him was the bigger question. She hadn't the faintest clue of where to start. The impending war that would be created thanks to her father's greed for land would be detrimental not only to her father's kingdom but to the countries of the southern continent as well. They would do everything to protect themselves. How much power and bloodshed would make her father happy...?

A large hand rested on Sakura's shoulder. Not wanting to give the person the wrong idea, she shrugged the hand off. She turned her head slightly, recognizing the Island King in her peripherals.

"With all due respect sir, I choose my own company thank you."

Sakura turned around, intending to go back inside when The Island King quickly reached out, grabbing Sakura's wrist in a death grip. He pulled her back to him. "Princess with all _due respect_, your father wanted us to meet." He looked her up and down, a sinister smile spreading across his wrinkled face. "And...My dear, I am most happy that we have..." He cleared his throat. "met." Sakura shoved him away from her, but he just pulled her back to him. "Oh I'm going to have so much fun! _We're_ going to have so much fun!" He pulled her back towards the ballroom.

Sakura resisted, trying to pry his hand off her wrist. "Let go of me!" The Island King didn't answer. She dug her heels into the ground, but that did nothing to deter the old man, who had a surprising amount of strength.

"Let's have a dance, shall we?"

"No! Let me go!" The Island King abruptly stopped moving, causing Sakura to crash into him.

"I believe the girl said to 'let her go'." a new voice interjected. The voice was familiar, and peering around the large man, she confirmed her suspicions. The man she had danced with earlier was blocking the Island King's way back into the ballroom. His face was more severe than when she had first saw him, but he was still handsome. Sakura blushed at this, mentally scolding herself to keep her thoughts proper. This wasn't the time or place to be thinking such things.

"This girl is going to be my wife soon. Excuse us while we share a dance." The King made to move past him, but the man stepped in his path. The Island King pulled Sakura to him, hugging her around the waist tightly. "It seems as though your mother forgot to teach you manners boy." he said angrily.

The man's eye twitched, his arms crossing over his chest. "And yours did?"

The Island King walked up to him, forcing Sakura forward. "My future wife and I are going to share a dance," he repeated. "Now move boy, like your mother should have taught you." The man's fist flew so quickly, Sakura wasn't even sure she saw it. She only knew that something had happened because the cold quickly seeped into her body at the loss of contact. Sakura looked up to the man, the angry look on his face scaring her. She followed his gaze to the ground where the Island King was writhing, clutching his broken nose with both his hands.

Sakura whipped around, staring incredulously at the man. "Are you mad?!"

\\/

Syaoran's hand hurt. He clenched and released his sore hand several times. He eyed the princess's shocked expression. He hadn't meant to hit The Island King. He was definitely raised better than that. He just couldn't allow the old man to say those horrible things, not to mention how forceful he was being with the princess. The least he could do was be respectful.

The princess still looked shocked. "Are you mad?!" she repeated.

Syaoran ripped off his mask, looking down at the princess. Her face was a mixture of shock at the realization of who he was and of the earlier incident. The look on her face was amusing, but he forced himself not to crack a smile. He looked down at the pathetic man twisting on the ground. "He wasn't being respectable. You shouldn't have to subject yourself to this man no matter what your father says."

"I should have known you were the merchant. Your voice was so familiar, I just couldn't place it… and... as for my father, he dictates everything I do. I don't choose what direction my life goes," Sakura ended sadly.

Syaoran held out his hand. Sakura looked up to him, and completely ignoring the Island King, slowly rested her hand in his. "In my country we don't force our women into something they're not ready for, nor do we teach our men to behave like animals." He led her back into the ballroom. She giggled up at him.

"I'm starting to like your country more and more." Sakura said happily, resting her other arm onto his. Syaoran whisked her away in a waltz and they both forgot about the horrible man they left outside.

\\/

Chapter 3 completed! :D tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed: Moon730 and YingfaFx! :D

Also thanks to my beta CelestialMoon17 for such an awesome job! Thank you! :D

Anywho! Here's the chapter! Please read and review! :)

\\/

Magic Stone

Chapter 4

\\/

Sakura sighed happily, falling onto her bed. Sonomi watched the girl with a smile on her face. After the evening activities, it was Sakura who called on Sonomi to help her dress for bed. In truth, Sakura missed the woman who was as close to a mother as she could get. She couldn't stay mad at her forever.

"Oh Sonomi, I'm so sorry for how horrible I was to you earlier. I've been thinking about it and I feel absolutely awful that I took out my frustrations out on you," Sakura apologized to the older woman. "I know what needs to be done, but I don't want to be left in the dark anymore." Sonomi smiled, motioning for Sakura to sit up. The woman sat next to her, untying the laces of her dress.

"I was never mad at you, Sakura. You had a right to be mad. I don't blame you for anything princess. I should have been more forthcoming with the truth. This does after all, concern you greatly." Sonomi answered. She helped Sakura out of her dress and untied the corset, working it up and over Sakura's shoulders.

"Good!" Sakura said happily, jumping into her bed. "I've been dying to share my news all evening. I met someone, Sonomi."

"Oh?" Sonomi was curious. She hadn't spoken to either Syaoran or Sakura since the fight nearly two weeks prior. There was a pit in her stomach suddenly. What if it _wasn't_ Syaoran...? She prayed it was. She did not want the plan to fail because of a romantic love interest.

"I don't know his name, but he's been here for about a fortnight. He says he sells silk and sometimes ivory, so he must be rich!" Sakura giggled. "He looked very regal in his garb, too. He looked like a prince. I'm really sad that he isn't, Sonomi, but his country sounds wonderful." Sakura sighed happily. "I want to go there."

"Did you recognize his jacket? Do you remember the color? What did the family insignia look like?" Sonomi pressed.

Sakura's finger flew to her chin. She thought for a moment. "I don't remember an insignia, but his jacket was the color of blood. He was also the one of the only ones wearing a sash across his chest, but I don't know what that means."

Sonomi chuckled. It was definitely Syaoran. The Li family was the only family to receive the color of blood. Syaoran was also the commander of the army, which would explain the sash. Unfortunately for Sakura, Sonomi kept quiet about the information. There was a reason Syaoran was keeping it a secret from Sakura. If there was any retaliation, this information would keep his country safe. But the information did ease Sonomi's mind. It meant that Syaoran had made an impression on the princess and they were that much closer to destroying the stone.

Sakura laid her head on the pillow and smiled up at Sonomi. "Sonomi, he was so _wonderful_." Sakura smiled, turning her head and closing her eyes. "He was so wonderful, I probably wouldn't mind marrying him." Sonomi giggled, feeling her cheeks warm with a blush. Young love was so cute. She opened her mouth to say something, but she could hear Sakura's deep, even breathing. The girl was asleep. Patting the bed, Sonomi smiled and quietly left the room.

\\/

The Island King returned to his room, still cradling his nose. It was swollen, purple and blue. He couldn't be seen with such a wound! He may have been an old man, but he was a _beautiful old man_. Imagine the gossip! He felt faint as he rested against his door. People would make jokes; he'd never hear the end of it. It was already bad enough with the ridicule about his age and progressive lifestyle. He would have to ask the maids for powder to fade the coloring and hopefully a salve to lessen the swelling.

The Island King entered his dark room and pulled off his cloak, throwing it carelessly over a chair near the cold fireplace. It struck him as odd that the fireplace was not lit, and upon further investigation, he noticed the wood was still warm. He stood, grumbling. The maid let the fire go out. He turned, heading toward the door to signal for a maid to restart the fire, but he didn't make it. The large knife cut easily across his throat, spilling blood over his blue jacket. He felt the life in his body slip away as he fell to the floor, and by the time his head hit the wood, his eyes were blank and he saw no more.

\\/

When Syaoran entered his room later that evening, it was dark. If it wasn't for the predawn light entering from the window he wouldn't have made it to his bed safely. He thought for a moment. In all his eighteen years, he'd never spent that much time at a ball and he had never been with such a lovely young woman before, either. Despite the fact that he was only using the girl, the princess was decent company. She wasn't whiny or clingy. She was intelligent and had some surprisingly bold thoughts even though women weren't allowed to think for themselves in this country. Women weren't allowed to have property, participate in anything court related, and couldn't own their own businesses. The princess was walking the line, but that's what Syaoran found admirable about her.

Before Syaoran let his thoughts get even further away from him, he made a note to talk to Sonomi about his plan. Taking off his pauldrons and gold sash, he nimbly unbuttoned his jacket before finally crawling tiredly into bed. He'd worry about his attire when he woke up.

\\/

A scream pierced the early morning, waking Sakura from her deep sleep. There was a rustling outside her door, and then silence. She dressed quickly in her pink dress from last night, and slipping on her pink slippers, she quickly rushed to the door, opening it. The hall was empty. Despite her sluggishness, Sakura walked swiftly down the hallway. The scream was faint; it had most likely originated from the other side of the castle.

When she arrived a few minutes later feeling breathless from her fast walk, she had to push through the throng of servant women before finding Sonomi. The woman was standing outside a closed door and refused to let anyone enter. Sakura pushed her way to her, and took a moment to catch her breath before she approached the other woman.

"Sonomi, what's going on?" Sakura asked. There was a note of urgency in her voice.

Sonomi pulled her close, whispering in her ear, "The Island King's been murdered." Sakura gasped, a frightened look passing over her face. "One of the servants found him this morning."

"Are there any suspects?" she whispered back, aware that the others nearby would undoubtedly be trying to listen to their conversation.

"Princess, the King was just notified. He and his knights will determine a course of action. It's nothing for us women to worry about." That struck a chord with Sakura. What day and age were they in that they still believed women to be so inferior to men? That women couldn't come to the same conclusions as men? In truth, Sakura had no clue who murdered the lecherous old man, but she wasn't stupid. She could search for a murder weapon or any other clues. But no, that didn't matter. To her father, all women were stupid and therefore inferior.

Sakura's father commanded an entrance on the other side of the mass of people. Sakura could see his crown bobbing over the myriad of heads crowded in the hallway. He immediately dismissed everyone and walked up to Sakura and Sonomi, a group of guards marching in two columns behind him. The king stopped at the doorway and his shoulder stood at attention behind him. The King addressed his daughter first.

"Sakura, it is far too early for you to be up and about. Go back to bed. This is no place for a woman. Sonomi, escort the princess back to her chamber and resume your duties." Sakura made to protest, but Sonomi grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the crime scene. Sakura watched her father and the guards enter the room silently and shut the door quickly behind them.

Sakura huffed, yanking her arm from Sonomi's grasp. "Why did you stop me Sonomi?" she asked angrily.

"You know your father won't listen to a word you say. Right now, you should just return to your room until they figure this out." Sonomi said wisely.

Sakura opened her mouth, but shut it quickly. Sadly, Sonomi was right. Hanging her head slightly in defeat, Sakura slowly followed Sonomi back to her room.

\\/

The King surveyed the room before turning on his heel. The captain of his knights stood next to him, grinning. They both knew what had happened.

The knights wrapped the body in the bed sheet and used the remaining bedding to wipe the majority of the blood from the floor. A maid would come by later to return the room to its usual pristine condition. Almost as quickly as they had entered the knights left, leaving the King alone in the room.

That kid would regret not following his orders...

\\/

Syaoran awoke suddenly to his body being raised up off the bed. He was thrown roughly to the floor, smacking his head on the ground with a loud cracking noise. His years of superior reflexes kicked in and before his vision even properly cleared Syaoran had rolled backward, quickly getting to his feet. He tried to ignore the sudden painful throbbing from his temple as he became aware of multiple bodies closing in on him. He dodged out of the way, grabbing his sword from below his mattress, and unsheathing it, pointing it at the men. His eyesight finally adjusted and he recognized the King's crest on their armor. The knights had come for him.

"What is this madness?!" Syaoran yelled to them. They advanced. Syaoran got ready to fight, even though the pain in his forehead had blossomed into an almost unbearable pulsating ache.

The blow came from nowhere. Syaoran felt pain radiate from the back of his head and he slowly reached up and touched the back of his head with his left hand. He felt warm liquid cover his fingers and he quickly pulled his hand back, eying the bright splash of red covering his hand.

Blood.

The intense pain from hitting the ground and now the blow to the back of the head had finally taken their toll. His vision swam, darkness clawing at the edges. He fell to his knees, and then sank the rest of the way to the floor. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the King's sinister grin.

\\/

Sonomi raced towards Sakura's bedroom. She had just heard the news that Syaoran had been captured for murdering the Island King! Something had to have happened last night! That or the King was lying. But the question was why? What the hell was going on? Sonomi wanted answers, and she was hoping Sakura could shed some light on the situation.

Sakura was sitting at her window when Sonomi burst through the door, heaving for breath.

"Sakura!" Sonomi called, coming into the room and shutting the door with a loud thud. Sakura met her halfway, leading her to the vanity chair. Sonomi fell into the chair, still gasping for air. After taking a moment to compose herself, she finally spoke. "Sakura, what happened yesterday? Was that man with you the whole time?"

"What? Why?"

"Sakura this is very important." Sonomi tone sounded urgent. "Was he with you?"

"Yes, we danced until the sun rose this morning. He even walked me to my room. What is this about?" Sakura asked, placing her hand on Sonomi's shoulder.

"The King-your father-is saying he killed the Island King!"

Sakura gasped. "But that's impossible. He was with me the whole time!"

"Go to the King! They're going to kill an innocent man!" Sakura was already out the door.

\\/

Sakura raced to the throne room, where she could her father and his knights were conversing and laughing. The knights were crowded around the throne when she entered, but they suddenly stepped away, falling into position on the King's right hand side. They greeted her in unison as she passed. She ignored them, running up to her father. She didn't even bow as was customary, but instead blurted out,

"Father! Do you know the man you arrested for killing the Island King?"

The King eyed her annoyingly. "What about this man, Sakura?"

"Father, he's innocent! He was with me the whole time night last night. You know that! You saw us!" Sakura pressed.

"Yes, I know." Her father's voice was surprisingly calm and devoid of emotion.

Sakura gasped. "What?"

Now her father became angry.

"I said, you _stupid _girl, that I know he was with you!" Sakura backed away from her father, his anger boosting the stone's deafening power.

"Then why would you condemn an innocent man? Do you know who really killed the Island King?"

The stone's power paralleled the King's anger. Sakura stood tall, the red glow licking her skin.

"Matters such as these do not concern you, of all people."

Sakura pushed away her discomfort, standing tall in front of her father. "But he's innocent!"

The King stood, the power pulsating around him, rattling the windows. The knights immediately circled the duo, pointing their weapons at Sakura.

Sakura gasped at the knight's reactions and twisted away from them, staring unbelievably up at her father. She suddenly wondered if her father had something to do with the man's conviction.

"Then maybe," the King started darkly, "he should listen when I tell him to do something and to stay away from someone." he ended, giving Sakura a hard look. He fell back into his throne, waving off his guard.

Sakura turned on her heel, rushing from the room. Her father... was condemning an innocent man... She couldn't believe it but there it was, right in front of her face. But this wasn't _right_. He was _innocent_, and if her father didn't care about that simple fact, then Sakura would take matters into her own hands. The young man would be set free whether her father liked it or not.

\\/

The King eyed the boy's sword. The sheath was simple in design, but what caught his eye was the hilt's ornate design. The pattern was beautiful, twisting and circling around a large red ruby. The stone was not native to Tomoeda, so the King was positive that the man had come from one of the warmer continents to the south where rare stones such as this were located.

Turning the sword over, the King gasped. Along the backside of the hilt was an equally ornate design, but what was shocking was that the King recognized it. His father had shown it to him before he had passed away. It was the symbol of the wizard who had bestowed the powerful magic stone to their bloodline. Without that stone, Tomoeda would be nothing. The King would be nothing.

So why did that brat have a sword that bore that symbol? He knew from the texts that the wizard had originated from the southern continents...

Could it be that that young man was sent to retrieve the stone? As if it could hear the King's thoughts, the stone's presence within him grew stronger, angrier. Where there was doubt, the stone replaced it with assurance. The King would not give up the stone, and certainly no one would take it from him. Something needed to be done about the boy. The King discarded the sword on his throne and rushed from the room. The boy would have to be dealt with and _quickly_, before it was too late.

\\/

Sakura made her way to the dungeons with as much stealth as she possessed. She managed to elude the patrolling guards and eventually found her way to the cells in the very far back. She didn't know much about the layout of the prison, but she did know that if her father was going to host a murderer, it would be in the worst cells. She kept to the shadows, feeling her way around the dank underground. Her hand touched the cool metal bars and through the waning sunlight, she could make out the cell block in front of her. She listened for movement. There was shuffling ahead. Sakura followed the sound.

Curving around the corner, she made out the man from the night before shuffling his feet on the ground below his wooden pallet that served as a bed. He was deep in thought, eying one spot on the ground.

"Psst!" Sakura whispered. There was no response from the man. She tried again.

"Hey!" she repeated more urgently. Now the man looked up towards her, a grin on his face. He rose, coming to the cell bars.

"Princess, to what do I owe the honors? I'm a murderer, you know." the young man said darkly. She shushed him.

"I know you are innocent. My father told me such. I'm here to set you free," Sakura replied, glancing at the bars. They were iron and very strong. There was no way he could get out of this cell without the key. Syaoran swore under his breath.

"That bastard! I knew he was framing me. So how do you plan on busting me out of this prison?" He eyed her attire up and down, causing her to blush furiously. Sakura was suddenly glad for the dim lighting. "I doubt you have a key underneath that dress..."

"No I don't, but I can get it..." she wavered, trying to figure out how on earth she was going to obtain the key. Syaoran saw her hesitation and spoke up.

"Don't worry about the key, I can figure out something. I need you to get my bag from my room and my sword. Your father has _that_ I'm sure." he said cynically. Sakura brushed off the harshness in his voice. He _was_ behind bars.

"I can get those. I'll be back shortly." The man nodded to her and Sakura walked quickly back the way she came.

\\/

It hadn't been ten minutes and there were already footsteps down the hall. _Sakura wouldn't be back that fast. _Alert now, Syaoran looked up, preparing to greet whoever was approaching. It was the King, and he was alone.

"Come to set me free considering you put me in this cell under false pretenses?" Syaoran asked. He stood up, crossing his arms over his chest, watching the King.

The King didn't respond to Syaoran's question. He stared him hard in the face. "The sword, is it yours?"

"Why? Did you want to buy it off me? Sorry, but it's not for sale," Syaoran sarcastically answered. He knew full well that that was not what the King was referring to. The design on the hilt was one that both Syaoran and the King were familiar with, but the King didn't know who he was.

At least, not yet.

"Shut up boy." The king hissed menacingly. "Where did you get the sword?"

"It was given to me," Syaoran kept his tone calm.

"By whom?" the King pressed.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "What does it matter?" he asked, playing it cool.

The King grew angry. He leaped at the bars, gripping them until his knuckles were white. "Tell me who gave it to you!" he roared.

Syaoran stepped back, momentarily stunned by the man's severe increase in anger. Obviously the King knew who he was or at least an idea. He wouldn't come down here unless he wanted to make sure.

Syaoran sighed.

"My father gave it to me." The King's eyes widened. "Whose father gave it to him, whose father gave it to him. You do get where I'm going with this right?" The King didn't answer. "You recognize my sword."

"Clow Reed..." The King whispered more to himself. His eyes were unfocused.

"A magician."

"The wizard." The king replied.

"What about him?" Syaoran asked. The King looked up to him, a new fierce look upon his face.

"You won't succeed." Syaoran was dumbfounded. There was no way the King knew about his plan! "I will kill you before you dare try and take the stone away from me!" The King must have deduced Syaoran's plan. Why else would a person from the southern continent, especially one carrying the sword and knowing the wizard, come so far north without wanting to either destroy or take the stone?

"I will kill you and I'll kill everyone in your country and then I'll kill the wizard! Then I'll be all powerful!"

Syaoran watched the man. It was almost as if he wasn't the one speaking but instead the stone was more or less speaking through him. The magic stone was created to give its bearer ultimate power. It didn't _want_ to be destroyed. It was almost as if it _knew_ Syaoran's ultimate plan and wanted to destroy it before it even started.

The King's chest heaved for a moment before he calmed down. Without a word, he stole away from the cell, leaving Syaoran with his thoughts.

\\/

It was easy to grab the man's things. Sakura didn't know where his room was, but Sonomi did. She showed her his room, but it was hardly discernible as "his". The room was torn to pieces. The only thing that looked remotely familiar was his discarded pauldrons and sash he had worn the night before.

His small bag was underneath the bed. Sakura grabbed his discarded armor and sash and placed them inside, before exiting to the throne room. Her father spent most of his time there so if there was any place that the sword would be, it would be somewhere in the throne room, and sure enough the sword was lying discarded on the throne when she entered the empty room. Collecting it, she made her way back to the dungeons, careful not to encounter anyone. It would be hard to explain a princess wandering around with a bag and sword in her arms.

When Sakura entered the dungeon, she had to wait a moment for the guard to finish his round and turn around. Sweat slid down her spine as the anxiety and dread filled her body. She was really worried that she would be caught. That was not only bad for her but for the man as well. The guard passed not a moment too soon. A second detail entered the cell block right after her, but Sakura ducked into a crevice, using the darkness to shield herself. When the coast was clear, she dashed to the farthest cell block where the man was being held.

\\/

"I got your belongings. We have to hurry. The guards were collecting at the entrance, but I don't know what for." the princess told him, handing Syaoran his bag first then his sword. He smiled, feeling the weight of his sword in his hand. He unsheathed it. Even though it had only been a couple hours, he missed the family heirloom. It held important significance and losing it would be unbearable.

Syaoran slid the door open with ease, grinning slightly at the princess's shocked expression. "You'd be surprised at how many useful things you find in cells nowadays." She opened her mouth to say something, but a large amount of heavy footfalls caused her to shut her mouth. She turned, facing their new company.

Syaoran held up his sword, getting closer to the princess. The group stopped about ten feet from them, swords drawn. The King broke through the center, staring incredulously at his daughter.

"Sakura what's this? Helping the enemy?" her father bellowed, his voice echoing off the dirt walls.

Sakura stepped forward. "Father you know this man is innocent! You are condemning him for crimes he didn't commit!"

The King ignored her, turning toward Syaoran. "You are going to pay for brainwashing my daughter!"

Sakura stomped her foot angrily as Syaoran rolled his eyes at the King's comment.

"Father-" Sakura started, but Syaoran cut her off, placing his sword against her neck. She craned her neck to stare unbelievably at him. He didn't meet her eyes. Instead he stared coldly at the King.

"New plan; I'm going to kill her unless you let me leave. Not a smart idea for a King with no heir..." Syaoran said his voice low and dangerous. He moved Sakura forward, keeping the sword trained on her neck.

The King stared at him angrily. The boy was right. He hadn't produced a male heir yet. He didn't know what would happen if he was to die and the stone had no male blood relative to attach itself to. He also didn't want to find out. He moved begrudgingly out of the way to let them pass.

Syaoran backed out of the first cell block, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He took the sword away from her neck. "Sorry about that," he said sheepishly. Sakura turned on him, raising her arm and slapping him across the face. Syaoran held his stinging cheek, but grinned. "Okay I deserved that... but seriously, we need to leave. That door won't hold them back much longer." He started forward but she stayed rooted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_We_? I know you're innocent, but this has _nothing_ to do with me. Just exit and ride south until you reach the beach. I'm sure you can find a boat that will take you home," she mused.

"I need you to come with me."

"I know I'm nothing in my father's eyes, but I'm not leaving my home," Sakura was defiant.

The door buckled behind her. They needed to leave and now. "Princess, we need to leave." Syaoran grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the exit. Sakura tried to yank her hand away but his grip was strong. He pulled her out the exit and she ended up having to run behind him for fear of falling and being dragged along the dirt road. He led her to a stable, where he procured a horse. He jumped on top of it still holding her hand. She stood her ground.

"I'm not leaving."

"It's either you sit up here with me or I'm dragging you to the beach." Sakura wisely let him help her onto the horse. She clung to him as he forced the horse forward. The horse took off in a gallop, racing to the southwest.

"Why southwest?" she asked, wondering at their change of course.

Syaoran didn't look at her. "Your father will come after me and I'd rather throw him off course. Also, the night is upon us. We need to get away from here as fast we can and put enough distance between us and your father so that we can get a good night's rest. He will assume that we're taking the quickest route. This route is longer, but it also gives us access to my country faster than going the long way."

"There's a route that my father doesn't know about?" Sakura asked disbelieving.

"Let's just say it's a family secret." With that, Syaoran and Sakura fell into a comfortable silence, their thoughts plagued with questions neither knew the answer to. They rode off into the fast approaching darkness, leaving nothing to signal their presence behind them.

\\/

Woo hoo completed! Anyway, tell me what you think! Please review :) I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
